Swift Zelzal
DMG to all enemies after an attack / Unable to move 2 turns / Can't be nullified / 30% chance / Max 5 time |procs 2 = 5 |skill g = ☆Piggy Cookware |skill g lv1 = Resurrect, fully recover and unleash all allies' skills / 25% chance |skill g lv10 = Resurrect, fully recover and unleash all allies' skills / 35% chance |procs g = 3 |skill g2 = ☆Piggy Cookware |skill g2 lv1 = 【Autoskill】 Deal 100% DMG to all enemies after an attack / Unable to move 3 turns / Can't be nullified / 50% chance / Max 5 time |procs g2 = 5 |skill x = ★Piggy Cookware |skill x lv1 = Resurrect, fully recover and unleash all allies' skills / 35% chance |skill x lv10 = Resurrect, fully recover and unleash all allies' skills / 40% chance |procs x = 4 |skill x2 = ★Piggy Cookware |skill x2 lv1 = 【Autoskill】 Deal 100% DMG to all enemies after an attack / Unable to move 3 turns / Can't be nullified / 75% chance / Max 5 time |procs x2 = 5 |max level 0 = 90 |cost 0 = 174 |atk 0 = 27999 / 49999 |def 0 = 25999 / 49999 |soldiers 0 = 35000 / 49999 |max level 1 = 100 |cost 1 = 196 |atk 1 = 39999 / 54999 |def 1 = 31999 / 54999 |soldiers 1 = 39999 / 54999 |max level g = 110 |cost g = 210 |atk g = 55999 / 90697 |def g = 44799 / 85097 |soldiers g = 52999 / 83997 |max level x = 130 |cost x = 273 |atk x = 92300 / 143098 |def x = 89999 / 130998 |soldiers x = 93100 / 149998 |medals 0 = 21000 |gold 0 = 210000 |medals 1 = 31500 |gold 1 = 315000 |medals g = 42000 |gold g = 420000 |medals x = 50000 |gold x = 500000 |description = Zelzal powered up with lots of yummy food and is now the swiftest Demon Lord. |friendship = I'm the swiftest Demon Lord now! Catch me if you can! |meet = I'm stuffed and powered all the way up! Your goose is cooked! |battle start = You're my next meal? |battle end = Guess you ate my lunch. |friendship max = I'm starving after that workout. What should I eat next? |friendship event = It's not that I like fighting, but I won't tolerate invaders. It's eat or be eaten in this world, and I'm the former! |rebirth = My power fluctuates with the taste and volume of my meals. But I'm not happy about it. It feels too extravagant at times. After all, there are so many who don't have enough to eat. |awaken chance = 15 |awaken crystal = 1 |awaken orb = 5 |awaken l = 25 |awaken m = 35 |awaken s = 50 |rebirth chance = 100 |rebirth item 1 = Stellar Flora |rebirth item 1 count = 10 |availability = }} Category:Neo Generation Category:AkkeyJin